Teaming up Together
by scottiedog
Summary: A sniper is killing young men who look like Jack, who is it and why? NCIS and Stargate SG1 crossover
1. Prologue through 2

A/N: This story came to me while watching Sue Thomas F. B. Eye, especially "The Sniper". This story will be PG13 because I don't know where to go with this but wanted to be safe.

Disclaimers: Sue Thomas F. B. Eye does not belong to me. They belong to PAX as well as Johnson/Johnson. NCIS belongs DPB Productions and CBS. Just bringing them out to use and then will put them back when done.

_Prologue _

Marine Lieutenant Jack Carson was glad to be home from his tour of duty in Iraq. He had arrived home with his buddies on Wednesday and today being Friday they wanted enjoy watching the basketball game that was on TV. While he was thinking about this, a sniper was setting up his shot.

Carson stood at about 6' and 180 pounds. He walked with an air of confidence, with dark hair, dark eyes. He once was conceited enough to think that he was all that. He was instructed from a judge after he was caught stealing stuff that it was either jail time or the Marines. With his time in basic training and in Iraq, he learned that working with a team instead of yourself was quite rewarding. After arriving home, he realized that people were more important than ones self.

Just as Carson was heading across the driveway into an alleyway, he was hit with a force that reminded him of a tank. Then the pain began making his brain shut down with a thought, which was, ' I've been shot', and then his mind went into darkness.

_Chapter One_

Two blocks down a dog was going crazy. His owners were trying to find out what was wrong.

Jack looked at Sue, "I'm taking Levi for a walk."

"**O.K**." Sue signed back while holding her two-month-old son Jacob Robert. She stood up from the couch while Jack headed to the door. They had decided on the middle name in honor of Jack and Sue's best friend: Robert Manning.

As soon as Jack put the leash on Levi, he took off. Jack noticed that they were headed up the hill from his apartment. "What's going on buddy?"

Levi led Jack to the alleyway. Sniffing the air, he went about a quarter of the way in and stopped. Smelled again then went over to the person on the ground and then barked.

Jack looked down at the man and just about did a double take. They say you have a twin out there but never before believed it until now. He bent down to take the guys pulse and found it to barely there and erratic. He took out his cell phone called 911 and then dialed the one number he knew by heart.

"Hey, it's me…I need you to come up about two blocks from the apartment. Levi cabbaged onto something…. Ok, see you in a few…" Then Jack closed his cell phone and he heard the sirens in the distance.

The paramedics arrived and very carefully checked the guys pulse with gloved hands, then went through his pockets for identification, which was found, and handed to Jack. After opening the ID up, Jack immediately recognized it as military. While he was looking at the ID, the paramedics loaded the injured Marine in the back heading to Walter Reed.

As the paramedics were shutting the doors to the ambulance, Bobby walked up to Jack. "What do we got?"

"A Marine Lieutenant with a gun shot wound to the shoulder." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Bobby have Tara call the Director of NCIS and see if we could meet with her or one of her teams in say in about 2 hours."

"Sparky, your brain is working over time, what's going on?" Bobby asked, concern echoing in his voice.

Jack looked right at Bobby, who stood a good four inches taller than him and said, "I think the gunshot victim was shot by a sniper."

_Chapter Two_

"What gave you that idea?" Bobby asked the utmost curiosity.

"Crash, that guys shoulder was almost crushed with the intensity of the bullet that went through his shoulder.

I have a feeling that he is going to be riding a desk because he will not be up to snuff to return to active duty." Jack said with a heavy heart. He knew from the pictures they showed at his sniper training what a .308 could do. Jack looked up over Bobby's shoulder and knew instinctually where the sniper was. "Crash, go up to the top of building that is diagonally across from us and see if you can find the casing. I'll be at home letting Sue know."

Nodding his, Bobby answered, "Ok, Spark. I will see you in a few." Bobby then headed off toward the building, while Jack headed home.

Once that Jack had arrived home with Levi, he met Sue in the kitchen and explained what was going on. He knew from past experience that she was leery of snipers and how he, Jack, had to 'sniff ' the guy out with him as the target.

"Jack, I know you are going. I am going to," Sue held up her hand, "no arguments. I get Lucy to watch JR while she is in the bullpen. You know JR will be a good baby."

Jack nodded his head. He knew that but having his wife with him, turned this into a whole new ballgame. He knew she would be in danger if she went with him, but also knew her stubborn streak. Once she got into protective mother mode there was no stopping her. "We have to be at NCIS in about two hours, so that gives us time to let him sleep as much as possible. Bobby is coming to drop off some evidence, then head to the bullpen, to pick up Tara. I am going to call Myles, and D to let them know where we are going."

Sue looked at him puzzled, "NC…?"

Jack turned finger spelled the word and said it at the same time. "**N C I S**"

Sue nodded her head, and headed to the bedroom to rest before having to leave.

Jack let her go. He knew if she didn't get any rest she would be a walking zombie for the rest of the investigation and he needed her to be up to par when they headed into the full force of this investigation.

--

**F.B.I Headquarters**

**Washington, D.C.**

After talking to Jack about the bullet casing, Bobby,would take the casing to NCIS with him after picking up Tara. Bobby entered the bullpen and looked at Tara. He noticed that she was typing up their latest case to hand into D. Bobby also saw how tired she was. Tara had been up almost 30 hours trying to get the location of the killer on her computer and then just before everyone left she found him only for him to strike again with his latest victim. Bobby sighed. This was going to be a long day and maybe a long week. Tara and Bobby had been going out unbeknown to everyone except Jack and most possibly Sue.

"Tara luv, you are going to have to get some sleep."

"I know Bobby. I just wish I could get him on the computer. It seems we may have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Speaking of that, Jack wants you to call the Director of NCIS and let them know that we will be arriving in about 2 hours."

"Why NCIS?" Tara asked curiously, her brow crinkled in question.

"The latest wounded victim is a Marine Lieutenant."

"Ah, Ok." Tara picked up the phone, dialed for NCIS. While she was on the phone Dimitrius or D to his friends walked into the bullpen and looked at Bobby.

"The victim in this mess is a Marine Lieutenant who is alive and has been taken to Walter Reed. Apparently Levi was going crazy and let Jack to the latest victim."

D smiled, and said, "Levi the wonder dog."

"Yup," Bobby said with a proud smile.

Tara meanwhile was on the phone with the Director. "Yes Ma'am… Special Agent Jack Hudson asked me to call you. He was out walking his wife's hearing dog and the dog led him straight to the Marine Lieutenant…Yes Ma'am, I will let him know…Thank You…Bye."

After talking to Director Shepard, Tara looked at both men and said, "We will be meeting Gibbs' team in about 2 hours. Apparently they have been working the same case. The second victim was a Navy Commander who was just about to retire and apparently from the description she gave, the Navy Commander looks almost like Jack."

D looked at her, "This isn't random the sniper is looking for people just like Jack. We need to find out where Jack and Sue were at when these killings took place."

Bobby and Tara both agreed. Then Bobby spoke up, "We need to co-ordinate with NCIS and join their team to find this guy."

"You two head over to the Navy Yard. I'll go fill the Director in, so he has a heads up. Sometimes I wish Jack had my job." D sighed suddenly after saying this.

Bobby chuckled, "You know Sparky wouldn't want your job. Too much paper work and not enough action."

"Yeah I know. " Looking at the both of them, "Keep me posted."

"Will do." Bobby answered, as Tara grabbed her laptop then both him and Tara headed to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 3 through 5

A/N: This story came to me while watching Sue Thomas F. B. Eye, especially "The Sniper". This story will be PG13 because I don't know where to go with this but wanted to be safe.

Disclaimers: Sue Thomas F. B. Eye does not belong to me. They belong to PAX as well as Johnson/Johnson. NCIS belongs DPB Productions and CBS. Just bringing them out to use and then will put them back when done.

_Chapter Three_

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**

Gibbs was just shutting down for the night. His team was exhausted; he sent them home an hour ago. This case was making his gut churn. Something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it. Gibbs got up from his desk and headed to the elevators, just he rounded the corner of their section he heard the unmistakenable voice of Director Jenny Shepard.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm glad I caught you. I need to talk to you." Jenny Shepard motioned for him to come on up.

Gibbs turned toward the stairs to where Jenny was standing and stated, "Director", when got to where she was standing.

"I just got off the phone with a Special Agent Tara Williams. It seems her team is collecting evidence for a Marine Lieutenant that was shot tonight. Her team leader Special Agent Jack Hudson would like to meet with you in about 2 hours," said Jenny Shepard softly.

Gibbs nodded his, "I let my team go home about an hour ago. Let them sleep, they need it. I will meet with Hudson on his own and get the details. Who was shot?"

"Jack Carson," Jenny replied.

Gibbs mind began to work overtime and his jaw was set in a line.

Jenny noticed the line. Which meant to her that he knew the young man that was shot.

"When Ziva gets here have her go over to Walter Reed and interview the Lieutenant. He should be close to waking up."

Jenny nodded.

Gibbs headed down to the elevators so that he could go to talk to Hudson on what happened.

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene only to find that the forensic boys from the FBI collecting evidence. One of the men from the forensic team approached him." Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at him straight in the eye, " Where is Special Agent Hudson?"

"Down the street a couple blocks. If you are who you say you are knock on the door first his wife is deaf, they just had a baby boy not two months ago and Sue maybe resting."

"Good to know," Gibbs said gruffly.

After getting the address Gibbs drove the two blocks, got out of his car and headed to the apartment.

--

Just as Jack was headed to wake Sue up there was a knock on the door. He grabbed Levi before alerting Sue, "I've got the door buddy."

When Jack opened the door and there on his doorstep was his old sniper instructor, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey Jethro, haven't seen you awhile." Jack motioned for Gibbs to enter the apartment.

"Yeah," Looking down he saw the dog and looked up at Jack.

"This is Levi, he is my wife's hearing dog. My wife is deaf but she reads lips. I was just on my way to wake her up, then put JR in his car seat so that we could head to the bullpen at the FBI, drop him off with a friend of ours and then head to the Navy yard."

Gibbs nodded his head. He knew that if it were Shannon she would want to be involved. A sad smile came to his face. He still missed them to this day. Gibbs looked down when he found that Levi was rubbing up against him like he understood. Gibbs patted his head and smiled for the first time.

"I see Levi made a new friend." A voice said to him.

Gibbs looked up to see a blonde woman about 5'9" tall, who was looking at him and Levi.

"**Your husband said you sign. My forensic lab technician also signs her parents are deaf**." Gibbs signed to Sue.

"**Where did you learn to sign**?"

"**From A-B-B-Y**."

Jack came into the room with JR and got the last little bit. Gibbs gestured with his head. Sue turned around and smiled at her two boys.

"Whose Abby?" Jack said staying in Sue's line of sight.

"Abby is the lab technician that taught Gibbs to sign."

"We better go, so we can get organized for this case," Jack said, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Sue smiled at him with love, "Hudson stop being jealous. You are doing great with your signing and getting better at it every day."

"Thanks I needed that." Jack said with a small smile. He felt good to know that Sue knew how to encourage him when he was having a hard time. Turning to Gibbs he said, "Tara and Bobby are bringing the evidence that we have so far to NICS."

Gibbs smiled to himself; it was like watching Shannon and him all over again. "Good. Will get a head start on it."

Jack ushered Sue and Gibbs out door. Locked up, and headed to FBI headquarters.

_Chapter Four_

With Jack pushing Jacob in his stroller/care seat combo, Sue carried the diaper bag and had a hold of Levi's leash, while Gibbs followed them into the bullpen to Lucy's desk.

Jack parked Jacobs stroller by Lucy's desk and headed over to the coffee machine where she was standing. Lucy turned at Jack's approach and smiled.

"Jacob is asleep right now but he'll be ready for a bottle in a bout a half hour."

Lucy nodded here head, "He'll be safe Jack."

Jack nodded, "I want you to meet someone so if he calls or you him you'll know who it is."

Lucy nodded her head, signed and said, "OK"

Sue watched the exchange with her and smiled, the turned to Jack with a frown and asked, "Where's Myles?"

Jack and Gibbs both started to be tight lipped but Sue gave as good as she got, and stared them down. Sue may not have Jack's sniper or Gibbs Marine Corps training but she knew how to stare down a suspect and right now Gibbs as well as Jack were being stared down by an emotionally charged woman, in over protective mother mode.

"He'sonhishoneymoon" Jack muttered really fast.

Lucky for Sue, Lucy caught it and was in Sue's light of sight, "What do you mean his on his honeymoon?" Lucy looked flabbergasted and a little hurt that nobody told her.

Jack and Gibbs looked at each. They both knew that they were in trouble. So Jack decided he would get the brunt of it.

"Myles and Ziva got married two nights ago, just before the sniper case started." Jack said sheepishly with a grin on his face.

Gibbs, for one minute started tell about Jack and Sue but Jack caught it and said with small indignation that was filled some humor, "Don't even Jethro, I am still paying my dues for that one."

"You better believe it. I had to found out from Bobby, your best man I might add, that you were dating for four months and then popped the question in a week, then was married two months later at someone's home if I'm not mistaken." Lucy looked at Gibbs with that statement.

"Luce, that was two and half years ago, drop it PLLEEAASE!" Jack said stretching the last word with some pleading in it.

"OK." Luce nodded her head. Then looked at the clock, "you better get to NCIS or you are going to be late.

With that, Jack, Sue and Gibbs left for the Naval Yard.

_Chapter Five_

Bobby and Tara entered the bullpen of Gibbs team and were greeted by none other than Director Shepard herself.

Jenny walked up to the female agent and asked, "Tara Williams?"

"Yes, you must be Director Shepard."

"I am."

Turning to Bobby, Tara introduces him, "Ma'am this Special Agent Bobby Manning."

Jenny stuck out her hand and shook Bobby's hand. "According to your jacket you're the resident bomb expert on your team."

"Yes, ma'am." Bobby was already feeling uncomfortable. "We have evidence in our briefcases and laptop that we'd like to drop off."

"Of course." Seeing Ducky coming up to the side of her, she motioned for him to come over. "Ducky, I'd like you to meet Special Agents Williams and Manning. They need to go see Abby and McGee."

"Yes, of course," Ducky answered looking at the two agents in front of him. Then looked at Jen and said, "The results are confirmed with the others."

Jen nodded solemnly already knowing the answer after the crime scene photos as she headed upstairs, "As Jethro would say…"

"One shot, one kill," said a gruff voice behind them that was slightly irritated.

Jen turned around on the step she was standing on, "Ducky is taking them down Jethro. I need to take a nap, so I'll see you all in a few hours." Then turned back around and headed up the stairs to her office.

Gibbs looked at her and smirked. Jen knew him too well. Gibbs turned to Ducky, "Ducky go home and get some rest. I just talked to Ziva considering that it is 0430 in the morning. Ziva will be going to the hospital to get the Lieutenant's statement when she returns from her run." Looking at both agents, "Come with me to the lab. Jack and Sue are already down there."

Once all three stepped off the elevator, they noticed Jack was standing outside the lab. Then upon hearing the music they understood why.

Jack gave a small smirk, "Abby sure likes her music loud, and I think that my wife has found a new friend."

Gibbs knowing the look that Jack had, entered the lab by using the eye scanner first, and walked over to Abby and tapped her on the shoulder and signed, "**MUSIC DOWN, JACK HEAD HURT**"

Abby immediately turned the music down. Sue saw her move and looked up at Gibbs, "Jack's head is pounding."

"Oh no. Do you have Tylenol? It will go with his arrhythmic meds." Sue was handed the Tylenol and then headed to where Jack was.

Once Sue left the lab, Abby looked to the three people standing in her lab and asked, "What's going on with Jack?"

Bobby was the first to answer, "He had a heart attack about 5 years ago."

"He's so young." Abby replied with concern in her voice.

"Abs," Gibbs replied gruffly. He knew that if he didn't stop her, Abby would start on heart attack victims and what every else that was connected to it.

"Right boss man." Turning to Bobby and Tara, Abby asked, "You have evidence for me?"

Bobby put his briefcase on Abby's table, opened it up, and handed her a preserved shell casing in an evidence bag.

"Let's look at what we have." Abby said excitedly as she headed to her microscope.

"Jack said at the scene that it could be a .308," Bobby said with concern.

Both Gibbs and Abby looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 6 through 8

A/N: This story came to me while watching Sue Thomas F. B. Eye, especially "The Sniper". This story will be PG13 because I don't know where to go with this but wanted to be safe.

Disclaimers: Sue Thomas F. B. Eye does not belong to me. They belong to PAX as well as Johnson/Johnson. NCIS belongs DPB Productions and CBS. Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi, Gekko Productions, etc. Just bringing them out to use and then will put them back when done.

_Chapter Six_

What Bobby didn't catch Tara did, "What was that about?" gesturing between Gibbs and Abby.

"One of our colleagues was gunned down by a .308 caliber bullet," Abby said sadly.

Gibbs was looking at the casing, something was bugging him.

Abby looked at Gibbs, "What's up Boss man?"

Unbeknown to Abby, McGee woke up from his nap from Abby's office and noticed the visitors, then looked at Gibbs. 'What was he looking at?' wondered McGee.

"I think what Gibbs is looking at is the same casing from the warehouse that Kate was killed but Ari scuffed the casing slightly, when leaving the scene, this one, " pointing at the plasma, "is perfectly preserved. Like it was caught after it was fired and laid down at the scene. But according to this there is no fingerprints so he may have been using gloves, when the sniper caught the casing."

When McGee started to speak, he noticed that Abby jumped. Tim knew that he was being scowled at.

Bobby looked at McGee and scowled. The he saw Abby smack McGee on the shoulder and smiled. 'She knows how to take care of herself.' Bobby thought with an inner smile.

"Ziva is on her way in. Myles is coming with her," a voice behind them said.

Everybody turned as was Tony, Jack and Sue with Levi behind them.

"Feeling better Sparky?" asked Bobby said with concern.

"I am Crash thanks," Jack said with a small smile.

"DiNozzo let's go. Introductions can be made later." Gibbs walked past the trio on his way out of the lab.

"On your six boss." DiNozzo said with acknowledgement, then hurried after him before the elevator closed.

After Gibbs and DiNozzo left Abby turned to Jack and said, "One glad you're feeling better and two what's with the nicknames?"

Sue seeing Jack and Bobby blush, she decided to rescue them by signing, "I TELL YOU LATER."

Abby nodded her head and went back to checking everything over that McGee had said just to make sure right.

Up in the bullpen Gibbs had DiNozzo pull up everything on Marine Lieutenant Jack Carson.

When DiNozzo was done he turned to Gibbs and said, "I think I found a connection." Tony put the picture of Jack Carson on the plasma and the other victims as well.

If Gibbs had been standing up he would've fallen over. He was glad that he was sitting down. Gibbs dialed Abby's extension and knew right away that she put it on speaker, "Hudson get up here."

Five minutes later Jack came into the bullpen with Ziva and Myles on his heels. Once they arrived they noticed the pictures on the plasma. Jack stopped abruptly and looked at the pictures. No wonder he felt like he was seeing himself. Jack noticed Myles mouth open. "Don't say it Harvard. I'll stay here and do desk duty but I'm not leaving Sue and Jacob for no safe house." Jack exclaimed with determination.

Myles closed his mouth and nodded his head. If it had been him, he wouldn't do it either especially after what Ziva had told him early this morning.

_Chapter Seven_

"What do you mean 'no safe house'?" Sue asked after getting the conversation from Abby who had signed for her nodded to Gibbs then headed back to her lab.

Jack hung his head. He didn't expect Sue up to the bullpen this soon.

"Remember our deal Jack -**NO SECRETS**." Sue signed and said at the same time.

"Tony put the pictures back up." Jack sighed with resignation. He hated for Sue to see the pictures but knew that she would find out anyway.

Sue took a look at the pictures very carefully. "Something doesn't look right?"

Gibbs was looking right at Sue and then the plasma, "They look like Jack but something is off." Sue said with confusion.

Ziva tapped her arm for her to turn, "When we questioned Jeff Carson he did not know why he was shot. He has a paternal Aunt by the name of…

"Elizabeth Hudson or in this case, her maiden name Malloy." Lucy replied she entered the bullpen via the elevators with a 6'1" muscular African-American at her heels.

Sue and Bobby saw Jack go pale and stagger. They put him in Tony's chair, who had seen it too.

With his head down Jack asked, "Why the others?"

"Were you not interviewing them in the case that we were doing three nights ago?" Lucy asked from Ziva's desk.

"Yeah we did Luce." Jack said from Tony's desk.

Things were starting to make sense to Myles and Ziva. They were on their honeymoon in Colorado Springs when Ziva felt like they were being watched and followed. They let it go. Once they arrived back three nights ago, all first six victims were killed within two days of each other. They both turned to Tony and looked at him hard.

"What did I do?' Tony asked, when he noticed that they were staring at him.

Lucy caught on to the look and signed to Gibbs, "**GET SUE**."

Gibbs touched Sue on the arm, which pointed to Lucy. Sue looked at Lucy who was signing, "I THINK I KNOW"

Lucy looked up at the large man at her right to get his opinion, "TonyDiNozzo I think you need to call Colonel Carter."

Tony did not need to be told twice. When Teal'c said call he called. It rang four times and it picked up, he immediately put it on speakerphone.

"Carter"

"Hey beautiful," Tony said with love in his voice.

"Hey, why I am speaker?" asked Sam. She realized when he said beautiful something was wrong, that was their code word for something is up.

"I have Murray, and the rest of my team with the team from the FBI here. We need you at NCIS. Where are you?"

"At the Pentagon." Sam said being vague for every ones benefit. Tony and Teal'c understood what was going on.

Tony looked at Teal'c, and with the briefest of nods he agreed with Tony's assessment, "Bring him with you, we may need his 'diplomacy' skills." Tony cringed, he knew he was going to get head slapped by "THE MAN' himself but it would be well worth it, if they could catch the guy who was gunning for Jack.

"Will do," Sam said with a small in her voice.

Just as Tony hung up there was a smash in the window.

_Chapter Eight_

Everyone hit the floor. Ziva who was standing close to Sue, who didn't have Levi with her, pushed Sue to the floor. After everyone checked each other out, Bobby happened to notice the bullet hole that was in the file cabinet just above Jack's head.

Bobby closed his eyes when he saw how close he came to losing his best mate. With more emotion than he knew he had Bobby spoke to his best friend, "Jack, I think you and Sue need to be in a safe house until we catch this guy."

"I quite agree." Myles replied from position at Ziva's side.

Jack turned and saw the bullet hole. If it was just him, he would want to go after this guy, now he had Sue and JR to think about. He turned his head in Lucy direction. Last Jack knew his son was in Lucy's care. "Luce, where is JR?"

"He is down with Abby, so is Levi."

Gibbs sizing up the situation in a glance stated gruffly, "Tony, take Ziva and Mr. Murray to Abby and found out where the bullet was shot from."

"On it boss," Tony relied in a serious manner and left with Ziva and Teal'c at his heels.

Gibbs cell phone rang, "Gibbs… bullet came through the window… thanks Abs, Tony, Ziva and Murray are headed down to you…."Then clicked off the cell phone. Gibbs realized after hanging up with Abby that McGee needed to up here with the rest of the team.

"Tara phone Abby down at the lab, have her tell McGee to get up here."

Tara was picking up the phone when the elevator dinged with McGee, Colonel Samantha Carter and Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill at his heels. Once they got to the cubicles of Gibbs team, Jack was able to access the situation with a glance.

"Hudson, take your wife and baby boy to my place." Jack handed Hudson the keys.

Bobby looked at Jackson Hudson his best mate and asked with concern, " You gonna be alright Spark?"

"I will be when this over with Crash." Hudson turned to Lieutenant General O'Neill and said, "Keep me in the loop."

Jack smirked a little and nodded his slightly. Hudson turned toward the elevator that would take him to his wife and son.

Jack turned around with a smirk on his face, "Ok, you want to tell me what the nickname is for?"

Bobby squirmed under O'Neill gaze but Colonel Sam Carter-DiNozzo sure didn't. Sam turned to Bobby with a smirk of her own, who understood it. 'O'Neill was testing as well as teasing him' Bobby thought. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Sparky is the nickname I gave Jack because he put a car in the Potomac. Everybody was listening and exact words were, 'I'm on fire I putting in the Potomac.' As for me I wrecked my car with in 45 minutes after getting it."

"Leave him alone General." Sam said to Jack. She turned to Bobby and said with wry grin, "One of our colleagues he likes to tease with Space Monkey."

"Ah, so I am not the only with a nickname. Cool!"

Gibbs turned to Bobby and Myles. He looked at them both. Bobby understood where Myles was clueless.

"Harvard let's go check with our contacts and see if we can find this drongo before he shoots again."

Myles nodded and then headed out with Bobby.

After Bobby and Myles left, Jack turned to Gibbs, "Sorry for taking over, why were we called?"

McGee who was sitting at his desk brought up what Tony had displayed earlier, "Sue said that these six looked odd to her, and Lucy added that she knew why."

"Yeah she's right," Sam said solemnly.

Tara was working at her computer and came up with a file then put it on the plasma, "Is this why?

Gibbs stared hard at her. She was not supposed to know.

Unfazed by Gibbs stare Tara replied, "I found it in our Jack's email. He turned these guys down flat. Jack told Sue a while ago that he didn't want to go back in to the sniper life style because he enjoyed what he was dong but also he didn't want to endanger Sue or JR with said life style."

Just then McGee's computer dinged, "Boss I think you better get down to Abby's lab. She says that Sue found something and that it is making Jack furious."

Gibbs, Sam and Jack O'Neill headed to Abby's lab.


	4. Chapter 9 through 11

A/N: This story came to me while watching Sue Thomas F. B. Eye, especially "The Sniper". This story will be PG13 because I don't know where to go with this but wanted to be safe.

Disclaimers: See Prologue and Stargate see the last chapter. If not there, it belongs to: Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, MGM. I am borrowing them and then put them back when done.

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs, Jack and Sam went down to Abby's lab, when they entered they knew that Abby was right; Sparky was agitated.

"Abs? Gibbs said a gruff voice.

Abby pointed to the plasma in her lab. "We, Saprky, Sue and I, were reviewing the tapes that Tony and Bobby got from the address I gave them. My lip reading is good but not that good…."

"Abs?" Gibbs said slightly gruffer voice than before.

"They guy wants Sparky's sister and they got her just yesterday."

"Why? Leverage? That won't work."

Everybody turned to Hudson like he had two heads.

'Sparky' Hudson took a deep breath and looked right at Jack O'Neill with a steady gaze and held it there.

After awhile of staring, Jack O'Neill broke it first with some not so nice choice words.

"Yeah, that's why."

Sam looked at them both with her brow furrowed and asked, "What's going on?"

Tony looked at his wife, something was going on. He looked back at the plasma again. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Kathleen reminded him of Gibbs when Ari shot Kate. "Hun, I think you better look at this a little closer." Pointing at the plasma as Sam walked over.

Sam looked at the picture that Tony had pointed to. Then she too started some not so nice choice words. The same kind that O'Neill rattled not a moment before.

Abby took a sip of her CAF-POW then looked at Sue, "What's going on?"

"Jack only has two sisters from marriage. His youngest sister died awhile ago."

"Who is that?" Abby asked Sue, whom she was facing while pointing at the plasma screen.

"That is my sister-in-law Kathleen."

Bobby piped up then, "The bomb expert?" Raising his eyebrows at his best mate for confirmation.

Jack turned to Bobby and said with thick emotion, "Yeah."

Bobby looked at Jack, "Wasn't she the one that…"

"Yeah, she came back to the states after that mission. It affected her too much. Kathleen called me after she came back and asked for a counselor that was ex-military but had enough clearance to understand what had happened. I contacted Gibbs who in turn contacted General O'Neill. He set us up with a good counselor. Kathleen is starting to get her life back, she doesn't need this."

Ziva asked the question that everyone was wondering, "Do we know for certain that they got Kathleen?"

Abby glanced at her computer when it dinged, "Yes, the do. Apparently these guys are good. Kathleen got a few kicks in, because I found an un-indenified blood mixed with Kathleen's. By the way who are these guys?"

Sam spoke up then, "Rogue's who would like nothing better than destroy life as we know it and are from the. ……"

"The NID." A voice said behind them.

**Chapter Ten**

They all turned to see Malcolm Barrett, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Butterfly enter Abby's lab. Right behind them was Director Jenny Shepard.

Looking right at Daniel, Jack asked with a small smug look on his face, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great!" Daniel said with a smile on his face as he looked at Butterfly whose copper skin got a bit rosy.

"I don't want to break up the happy reunion but we have a sniper to catch." Myles said, who was leaning against Abby's table."

"Myles is right," Ziva said standing next to him.

"Hello any-one there?" the voice of Tara said from the videophone.

Abby looked down, then looked back to her computer and did a split screen of what they had and Tara.

"Hey Tippy Toes."

"Myles I have something…." They saw the screen do a square around a cockpit.

"Where did you get this? Gibbs asked as he was looking at the screen.

"I legally tapped into the airports and found this not 15 minutes ago." The made the picture where the square was on the screen.

"Agent Sparky is that who I think it is?" Bobby asked from his position at the back wall.

Jack Hudson looked at the screen, then his wife and mouthed as well as signed, "**J-E-S-S-I-C-A**".

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack Hudson turned to Abby, "Contact Interpol and see when Jessica was released from prison."

Seeing where Hudson was going with this, Gibbs added, "Then compare the un-identified blood you have with Jessica's." Then he turned to O'Neill and his team, "We need to be brought into your project if we are going to get these guys."

O'Neill nodded. He knew that they were the only ones that were going to catch these guys. O'Neill looked at Tony and nodded his head slightly.

While Abby was at the computer typing like there was no tomorrow, Tony moved around Sam toward O'Neill and could fill the hard stare from Gibbs as he followed O'Neill to the elevator.

Sam noticed the stare that Gibbs gave Tony, "Don't be to hard on him, he wanted to tell you, so did General O'Neill but the powers that be told him no." Sam pointed her head toward Jack Hudson, "He only knows the basics and apparently," pointing to the plasma at Jessica, "she knows everything."

Jack walked over to Sue and put his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at their son, and marveled how he could sleep through the chaos going on around him.

Bobby watched Abby from his perch on the table that his bottom was on. He marveled how Abby's fingers could fly over the keyboards, to get the results that she needed. Bobby was impressed with Abby, he knew that Tara was going to walk away some very good friends when this was all over with.

Tara was glad to have Tim with her. Tim's extra pair of hands and eyes will be great in solving this case. She also knew that the 'boys of the bullpen' would be glad to have an extra pair of hands and eyes when they needed it. Tara also knew that they would bring everyone from Gibbs team into the fold of the 'family' with what they had already.

Jack O'Neill and Tony made their way up to MTAC. In Jack and Tony's minds it was time. Everybody working on this needed to know what they were up against. They were both hoping that the Joint Chiefs were ready to grant approval this time.


	5. Chapter 12 through 16

Disclaimer: See Prologue and last chapter. There is a slight reference to Aramgeddon the movie, I don't own it either.

A/N:_ Chapters twelve, fourteen and fifteen are dedicated to Don S. Davis who lost this summer. _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack and Tony entered MTAC as the computer tech hit a button to bring up Lt. General George Hammond.

"Jack what is so doggone important that you needed to contact the Joint Chiefs directly?"

"Lt. Colonel Kathleen Hudson has been kidnapped by rogue NID." Jack said without preamble.

George Hammond was a man of action in his younger days and understood the necessity of just spitting it out. He had that and a lot more in the man of Jack O'Neill. Being his commanding officer for seven years and then being above him while Jack was the CO at Stargate Command, as well as now. George Hammond

Sat in his chair that was behind him.

Tony was watching General Hammond, "Sir, do you the Colonel?"

"Yes," turning to Jack, "She is Senator Kendar's daughter. He's on the Joint Chiefs for helping us in Colorado."

Jack face was turning red, he turned his head to get back in the game, then turned back to Lt. General Hammond, "Do I get one guess or do I need more?" Jack said with clenched teeth.

"Nope, you are only going to need one," George said with a sigh.

Tony looked at Jack and then at General Hammond, "I don't mean to get my head slapped but is it the guy that Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c want to tear from limb to limb?"

"Yeah," both Jack and George said together.

Tony then understood why both Jack and George were so mad. He looked at them both and did something that he had been wanting to do for awhile, "Read our team in, I don't care right now how you do it just do it." Tony then turned to Jack, " I know that Sam can take of herself but I'll be a monkey's uncle before I let anything happen to her." Everyone in MTAC and ground floor heard the door to MTAC flung open and slammed closed with a sudden wham.

George turned to Jack with a small chuckle, "I'll get the papers to Jen's office in about 15. Tell Gibbs he is doing an excellent job as leader of this bunch and let Hudson know congrats on the new baby boy. His team will be filled in as well. Hammond out."

"O'Neill out." Jack turned to the computer tech and did a slashing motion with his hand close to his neck and the screen went black. Jack headed out of MTAC and back down to Abbys lab. Once he arrived there he noticed that Sam was holding Tony by the hand talking softly to try to calm each other down. Jacks eyes immediately looked at Hudson who got the message loud and clear, he then turned to his best friend Dr. Daniel Jackson, "Danny when the paper work gets here, you need to read them in to the project."

Daniel nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. He started to think of what he needed to say while they waited for the paper work.

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Daniel was thinking on what to say Jenny Shepard walked in, who had made a beeline back to her office earlier, handed the papers that Gibbs and his team minus Tony, and Jack Hudson's team needed to sign..

Jack looked at Daniel and said with a motion of his hands, "They're all yours."

Daniel looked at the group, "For those of you who have the papers that Director Shepard just passed out, you'll need to sign that after I explain what Jack, Sam, Murray and I do. For starters Murrays real name is Teal'c. He comes from a planet called Chulak. Jack saved him from the wrath of a 'snakehead' as Jack calls them. Before anyone asks this, "pointing to the papers that Bobby hand in his hand, "is the exclaimation of the term Jack uses on a regular bases." Pointing at Sam, "Sam is our expert on the gate," Having Abby pull up the Stargate Command website that was classified and put up on the plasma in her lab, "if you have any questions about it ask her later." Then he pulled up his page and then started explain. The Stargate was found in Giza, Egypt in 1928 where a Dr. Langford and his colleagues found it. It was put on the back burner until 1945 when a Dr. Littlefield went through, then in early 1990's a young archaeologist caught the attention of Dr. Catherine Langford she introduced him to the Stargate and he figured out the symbols on it after 2 weeks where others had failed. The stargate lets you travel to others worlds and other cultures. We have been able to travel to a lot of worlds and have met some really interesting people. As Sam will tell you is that the stargate is one big superconductor and is made of Naquadah." Pointing to Jack, "I am going to take a page out of Jacks book and say this, "The metal is also associated with nasty creatures who like to burrow into the back of someone else's neck, stay there and take over. These creatures are called the Goau'ld. Nasty, nasty, nasty guys. You will be doing the host a favor when kill him or her. Trust me these things are not pretty. Just do us all a favor and call in if you see someones eyes glow that will be your first clue but their arrogant, self preservation, and god complex tends to give them away."

"Yeah, Danny you keep forgetting to say that you were the one that helped in opening it up." Jack said smugly as he stood against Abbys glass office.

Daniel blushed and shook his head, "I didn't mention it Jack because I don't want the attention on myself."

D was the first to get them back on track, "So what does this have to do with us? What's going on?"

"D, what Daniel is trying to say in the little speech is that, it has everything to do with it. What Daniel was trying to say before he was rudely interrupted," Tony pointedly looking at O'Neill, "is that the guys that we are after are rogue agents who want to control the Stargate, and will go by any means necessary to accomplish that goal." Tony said quietly while sitting next to Sam.

"Abby put up Kaths picture again." Hudson said from his place behind Sue.

"Sparky are you remembering something?" Bobby asked from his position behind Abby.

Turning to Sue, "Do you remember at the wedding , you told me that Kathleen started to learn sign so that she could communicate to you. Do you see on this tape if she is signing anything?"

"I can try sweetheart."

"That is all I ask.' Turning to the rest of the team, "I am going to ask the weapons and bombs experts in here, what do you see in the video?"

"Will there is a sniper rifle, three machine hand guns, knives in their boots as well as…."

"Zats," Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Tony said together.

Jack nodded then looked at his wife, "Find anything?"

"Yeah, it was rapid but I got it. Kath spelled C-O and then did S-P, then a split second later did C-O. Does those signs mean what I think they mean?"

"Yeah a road trip to Colorado Springs, Colorado." Everybody started to leave then Sue caught something else.

"What up guys, I found something else she finger spelled CODECOYHAMMOND."

"Doggone it" Gibbs said with irritation in his voice. "Hudson, you, Jack and T head to the Pentagon, just to make sure that she is right, Tony, Bobby and Daniel go to Colorado Springs. Sam you work with McGee, Tara, Sue and Abby and find out what is going on with the tech end. Ducky, I need you to go over the autopsies again, make sure there is nothing talking again, Jen, you and I need to squash anything that pops up while they are working. Move it people we are not going to get anything done standing around here." Everyone took off like a flash.

**Chapter 14a**

While everyone went to do their assigned tasks Sue wondered where the chapel was in the Navy Yard. She decided she needed some time to pray.

Sue walked over to Abby who was immersed in her computer and asked, "Where is the chapel hear in the yard?"

Upon hearing her Abby turned around and told Sue where it was and that she would tell the guys when they got back where she went. Sue nodded her head.

Butterfly knew that she wasn't needed in the lab so she looked at Sue with caring eyes and asked, "Want some company?"

Sue smiled, "Sure."

So Sue and Butterfly walked to the chapel to pray and wait on the guys to return.

**Chapter 14b**

While Sue and Butterfly were praying in the Naval Yard chapel, Bobby, Daniel and Tony were able to confirm that it was a decoy, but they had another problem, a caponic jar was empty that was on the work shelf just inside the warehouse.

Daniel looked at Tony who raised his eyebrows at him.

Bobby noticed the look but also noticed the make shift bomb that was sitting just inside the small opening of the shelf. " Mates, we have a problem."

Both Daniel and Tony looked at Bobby with 'yeah we know' but then noticed where Bobby was looking, a naquadah generator was sitting on the shelf with a three sticks of dynamite attached to it.

"Oh wonderful," Tony said sarcastically with a little bit of anger mixed with it. Then he looked at Daniel who was on the phone with Sam.

"Sam it's Daniel."

"What's up?" this coming from Abby.

"Abby could you get me off of speaker, I need to speak to Sam."

"Ok, Mr. Rock Guy." Abby switched the phone and Sam picked up.

"Daniel what is going on?"

"We found a naquadah generator with three stick of dynamite attached to it. The generator is going,. I

Don't know how to shut off the generator with out blowing us to bits."

"Daniel had the phone to Bobby, from what I noticed on his record his disabled more bombs, than me and you put together. I want to talk him through the generator before it goes critical."

Daniel handed the phone to Bobby so that Sam could talk him through disabling the bomb.

**Chapter 14c**

While Daniel, Tony, and Bobby were dealing with a bomb; Hudson, O'Neill, and T were dealing with another disastrous matter altogether. There were outside the conference room in SWAT gear looking at a small television that linked to a small camera to it. All three of them knew that they needed to make it clean because just said that she was going to make Hammond a host to the symbiote.

Jack knew Jessica and knew that with looking at the video that she didn't know about the camera in the room, but he suspected Hammond knew; looking at O'Neill he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Teal'c was looking at Jessica he wanted to know how the enemy was. He noticed that Jessica had no honor, all she wanted was fame and glory. It seemed earth had the same problem kind of people as the 'snake heads' had on other planets.

O'Neill, who being a General, loved the action. He was ready to take down the one person who was being Jessicas knowing of the Stargate: Robert Kinsey.

Hudson noticed something that O'Neill and T didn't. Hammond was signing '**K-I-N-S-E-Y'** into his palm.

"Jack.."

"Sparky"

Hudson rolled his eyes; "Hammond just signed Kinsey into his palm."

O'Neill nodded. Hammond just confirmed what he suspected.

"He just signed **door **and **camera. **Right now, he wants us to go in because just signed **N-O-W."**

O'Neill, Hudson and Teal'c took down the door that Kinsey was standing next to as well as Jessica who was standing next to Kinsey, who was oblivious to the camera between her feet.

Once Kinsey and Jessica were in down and cuffed, O'Neill went over to Jessica to ask about Kathleen.

"Where's Colonel Hudson?"

Jessica was going to shrug her shoulders but at that moment she looked Teal'c and then at O'Neill and decided it was in her best interest to tell them where her prisoner was.

"She is with Hammonds secretary locked up in the closet."

Hudson turned on his heal to go find Kathleen and O'Neill saw him, and started after him, then shouted

Over his shoulder, "T watch them."

So Teal'c stood on guard while O'Neill, Hudson and Hammond headed for Hammonds office to release the girls.

**Chapter 15**

As O'Neill, Hudson, and Hammond neared the closet they noticed blood.. They wondered where it came from and whose it was. Upon opening the closet door they noticed that Kathleen had been hit in the head, but no worse for wear, Hammonds secretary on the other hand had been shot in the shoulder and was pale as a ghost.

Hudson immediately got on the phone for an ambulance to Hammonds office, and then called Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"Hammond is safe, Jessica has been arrested along with Senator Kinsey, my sister is safe as well. We will be there in the next 45 to 90. Kathleen has a few scrapes but Hammonds secretary was not so lucky she has a shoulder wound. Ambulance is in route."

"Good, see you back at NCIS HQ"

"Will do" Then Jack Hudson hung up the phone.

--

Daniel, Tony and Bobby were already on a plane back to DC. Daniel decided to call Butterfly.

"Butterflies phone"

"Hey Sam, where's Butterfly?"

"Butterfly and Sue are in the Naval Yard chapel."

Daniel nodded, who was still having problems with accepting that the God of the universe was in control of

Everything. "Thanks Sam."

"Your welcome, I'll let her know you called. May I talk to my nice guy?"

Daniel chuckled, "Yeah, hang on." He handed the phone to Tony and told him that it was Sam.

"Hey pretty girl"

"Hey yourself, how did everything go?"

"Great, we should be back in DC in the next 90 minutes another 20 to HQ"

"Cool, love you"

"Love you too. See you soon", then Tony hung up the phone and handed it back to Daniel.

--

_NCIS Headquarters_

_Washington DC_

Sam noticed Sue and Butterfly enter the lab with Ziva and Ducky at their heels. Sam waited until Sue was near to explain what they had found out. "Daniel called a half an hour ago. While the guys were Colorado Springs, I had to talk Bobby through disconnecting and disabling a naquadah generator, so that he could very carefully get three sticks of dynamite off of the generator."

Sue looked at her with concern.

Sam went ahead and reassured her and Butterfly, "They are both fine."

"According to them," muttered Abby under her breath.

"What do you mean according to them?" Butterfly asked with concern and anger laced in her voice.

"They're fine," Gibbs said as he entered the lab.

"Gibbs don't do that," Abby said with aspiration.

Butterfly ignoring Abbys outburst looked at Gibbs and asked, "Where are they?"

All of them are in MTAC briefing Jen and President Hayes.

Everyone woman in the lab except Abby took off for MTAC at break neck speed.

**Chapter 16**

_Flashback ninety minutes previous_

McGee hung up the phone with Tony. He was glad that his teammate were alright, after the near miss of the bomb in Colorado Springs, they were all holding their breath on that one. McGee turned his head toward Tara Williams who was typing on his computer, and let out a long sigh. He then heard footsteps on the stairs and knew that Gibbs heard his sigh.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked in gruff voice.

Tim looked at Tara, who had looked up from what she was doing when Gibbs walked in, and then looked back at Gibbs.

"Just say it McGee."

"Tony, Daniel and Bobby are on their way back. They will be landing in DC in 90 and should be here in 20 from the airport." McGee glanced at Tara, "Bobby was hit with some of the blast, they couldn't get the dynamite timer off, so Bobby threw the dynamite in an open field, he had just turned and landed on the asphalt when it blew. He has little bits of dirt and sand in his back, the medic washed it out and bandaged it on site but he wanted Bobby to see a doctor when he arrived in DC."

Tara's face was pale but looked at McGee with strong determination, "His okay, isn't he beside the dirt and sand?"

"Yes, but Tony told me that he is being like Gibbs. " McGee then immediately looked at Gibbs, "Don't hit the messenger."

"I won't," Gibbs smirked, then motioned for McGee to go on.

"Tony says Bobby is laying down on his side and occupying about three seats."

Gibbs looked at Tara, _he missed judge her _he thought. Tara was becoming one strong girl. He was impressed and making an impression on Gibbs was hard to do but Tara did. _Good for her_, he mused.

Looking up from her computer after looking at McGee the first time, "Let me know when they are about to get here."

"Ok, I will"

_End of Flashback_

_Present time_

"Tara, Gibbs just called. They're up in MTAC. Gibbs was going send Bobby to Ducky but Ducky was in the elevator when the guys came through the garage. Ducky asked Bobby to see him down in autopsy after the briefing and that he would look at his back. Gibbs told me to tell you to go."

Tara took off on a run. She had just reached the top of the stairs heading toward MTAC when Ziva, Sam, and Butterfly met up with her. Ziva let them in and Tara made a beeline for Bobby who was leaning on the wall to try to keep himself upright. Tara hugged him to give him strength and to let him know that he could lean on her.

"Director Shepard and President Hayes I am sorry for the interruption but we just learned that the guys have returned and we also wanted to let you know that Bobby will be going now." Tara said in her best teacher voice.

Jack Hudson immediately took in his team member and best friend. He saw that Bobby was about ready to collapse, and that he didn't voice anything when Tara walked in.

"Crash, what happened out there?" Hudson asked.

"I almost lost my life, is what happened." Bobby said in a low voice.

Everyone in the room that had been in combat or in raids immediately understood.

Jack walked over to Bobby put his hand on his back and heard a hiss, "Bobby go get checked out by Ducky. You are about to fall on your face." Turning to Tara he said, "make sure that he goes."

Tara nodded.

"Sparky," Hudson turned to Bobby signed and spoke, "**thanks**."

"**Your welcome**," Sparky, who spoke and signed at Bobby. They both knew that they didn't have to sign but it became habit. Jack and Bobby knew that Sue could see them clearly and that she would understand.

Tara and Bobby headed down to autopsy. Once they got there, Ducky was just washing up from doing his last autopsy.

"Robert lad, why don't you lie on your stomach while I tend to your wounds."

Bobby nodded and went over to the table and laid down while Tara held his hand.

Ducky came over and took the bandages off, while he was doing that he heard a hiss from his patient. "Your wounds are slightly infected but I believe that the medic did an excellent job of making sure that they got all of the sand out. You've had some blood loss and running on sure adrenaline that passed over to exhaustion if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah," came the muffled response from the table.

Tara was shocked, "Bobby why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Ducky just shook his head, "Robert, my dear lad, you are going to worry the lass more if you don't let her know what is going on."

"Tony said, that I acted like Gibbs after I was hit. Did I? I really don't know."

Ducky looked at Bobby and said with wry grin, "Yes, you did and that will probably get more respect and admiration in his eyes, that he'll never let on."

"You got that right Duck."

Ducky jumped a little, "Jethro I wish you wouldn't put Abigail and I through your stealth moves so constantly."

"Habit Duck," Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders then looked at Tara and Bobby from his position against the wall.

"You did good Bobby. Kathleen is safe and sound with the help of you and your team as well as the team from Colorado, Lieutenant Jack Carson is going to be fine, he will be riding a desk for awhile. He's mentioned about joining you guys at the Hoover building but he wants to visit a friend in Texas first."

"Who is the friend?" aksed Tara

"A Texas Ranger by the name of Gage."

Tara and Bobby just smiled at each other. Things were going to heat up once they got back on their feet with Ranger Gage in the mix of it. They could hardly wait.

A/N: That's the end folks. There is a sequel in the works. So, see you soon.


End file.
